The Evening Sun
by erickatie
Summary: The evening sun takes place eight years after breaking dawn. It takes place in the meadow on a beautiful afternoon, where a family of humans, wolfs and vampires all join as one....
1. Chapter 1

"Alice has done it again." I said staring at the meadow that we knew very well. After everything that we've all been through this meadow had been the center of it all. It only made since for this to take place here.

There were rolls of white chairs, with pink ribbons that were separated with a pink rolled out carpet that lead the way to the white alter surrounded by white roses and pink lilies. The sun was starting to prepare itself to sink into the forest. Everything was breath taking and I knew that I couldn't have prepared this any better if I had done it myself.

The guest were starting to arrive, Charlie and Sue had paused to kiss me on the cheek, then they were escorted by Quil and Embry to their seats. Billy was already sitting on the front roll opposite Charlie. I noticed the wink between them and I took a deep breath.

I made my way into the forest were Alice had set up a mirror and a few other things to make him comfortable, although I could see from his reflection in the mirror that he was nervous.

"I thought I smelled something nasty walking this way." He grinned as he adjusted his tux and turned to me.

I couldn't say a word. He was the most handsomest man I had ever seen. I bit my bottom lip as he smiled that smiled that I loved. The smiled that saved me so many times from my own darkness. The smile that made me remember just why I had loved him in the first place.

"What do you think?" He asked modeling the black and white tux.

I smiled. "Awe, Jacob." I walked closer to him, till I could feel the heat from his skin. "Your beautiful."

"Bella, please." He blushed. "For real? You think she'll like it."

I shook my head no. "She'll love it."

If I could still shed a tear my face would be soaked. Jacob was the man that I would have been with in another life. A life without all the commotions and mystical people. I knew that he would find someone some day. I knew that she would be more beautiful than I ever could have dreamed. And I knew that I would be jealous.

The only thing that I didn't factor in was that she would be my daughter. I was going to be the mother-n law to the only other man that ever gave Edward a run for his money. But now that I was a vampire… I knew that if this was the way I got to spend for-ever than that was okay too. Because I would have everyone that I loved there with me.

"Jacob,…" I said but he pressed his hot index finger to my mouth.

"Bells, I will always love you." He smiled. "And you will always love me. But its clearer now where that love is. And I couldn't be happier. I will always put Nessie before me. She will always be happy, Bella. And so will I."

"You're the best man I know, Jacob Black. And I am so blessed that you are minutes away from being my son."

"That's sounds weird doesn't it." He laughed.

I nodded and reached up to kiss him on the lips one last time. Not a passionate kiss, but a soft motherly kiss. I took the rose that I had clutched in my right hand and I pinned it to his Tux.

"You ready?" Edward said as he entered through the trees.

"Yeah. Of course. I've been waiting eight years for this." He smiled. "Dad."

Edward returned his grin. "We'll have to work on that." Edward kissed my forehead. "Bella, can I have a minute with Jacob?"

"Sure." I smiled at Jacob and disappeared into the woods. I couldn't help the curiosity so I paused behind the tree and listened carefully.

"I know that you and I have had our differences." Edward stated. "But you've always been there when I needed you. I respect you for that. I wasn't to keen on this whole imprinting…" I could tell it still hurt Edward to say those words. "But I'm glad that she is marrying you. I know that she will want for nothing, and neither will you, Jacob. Now your apart of our family and that comes with rewards." I heard a pause while Edward rattled around in his pockets. "Here is a present from Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and of course Bella and myself."

I could hear Jacobs heart start to race. "Is this the keys to Bella's car?"

"No. It's the keys to yours. We knew you liked hers so we got you a red one."

"Edward, I'm not marrying your daughter for the gifts. I love her more than anything in this world."

I heard Edward chuckle. "You silly, dog. I can read your thoughts." His laughter broke out and Jacob had joined in.

I smiled and made my way back down to the meadow. I was the happiest I ever could have been. I as so glad that Nahuel was no competition to Jake at all. Nessi knew where she belonged from the first day she breath the sweet air that surrounded us. Although Nahuel had tried to per sway her to thinking differently, she wouldn't give him the time of day. It was like I was with Edward. I knew that Nahuel had not a moment of a chance. But he would always be her friend. Just like Jacob would always be mine.

I sat on the front roll with Charlie and Sue as I watched my angel walk down the isle to her soul mate. Her long brown hair laid in curls down her back. A rose halo surrounded her head, her white Vera Wang dress flowed down her body. Her smile was heaven sent.

Edward placed her hand into Jacobs. He kissed her forehead and turned to Jacob and hugged him. He whispered something into his ear and they both laughed. I always thought that the day I met and fell in love with Edward was the happiest day of my life, but it failed in comparison as I watched my best friend and my daughter so in love.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat quietly holding Edwards hand thanking God that he couldn't hear my thoughts. I drifted back in my thoughts to the day that I first really saw Jacob Black. Not the kid with the sweet smile, but the man that I fell in love with. The man that I longed to be with, but it wasn't meant to be.

The squeeze of Edwards hand upon mine brought me back to the present. To the day that my daughter was marrying Jacob. I returned Edwards smile. Then I closed my eyes as if to fight back the tears, the tears I could no longer cry. But I wish I could.

The crowd cheered around me, causing me to jump, as the pastor announced them man and wife. Reneesme smiled at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I was happy for my little girl. I knew that she would always be happy in Jacobs arms. But I couldn't shake the feeling of what that used to feel like to me. I always felt warm and safe surrounded by his powerful arms.

After the wedding Alice quickly hurried every one to the other side of the meadow for the reception. Jacob was standing by Quil and Embry at the punch bowl. His arm wrapped around Reneesmes' waist. He once again smiled the smile that I remember when I was the sparkle in his eyes.

I walked over and kissed my daughter on the cheek. Then I looked up at Jacob, "Can I have a dance with my son-n-law?"

Jacob new me better than anyone in the world. He knew me better than I knew myself. He bit his bottom lip, staring into my eyes. I half grinned and took his hand.

"Bring him back to me, mom." Nessi said.

"I will."

I lead him to the center of the wooden dance floor. Wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms fitting around my waist. It reminded me of the night of my wedding. The night that I wanted to climb on his back and have him run with me to somewhere far away. The night that I told him goodbye in more ways than one.

"Nessi is even more beautiful than I thought possible." Jacob whispered.

"Yeah. She is breath taking." I closed my eyes tight again, resting my head against his chest, our bodies moving to the music. "Jacob, there is something I need to tell you."

"I know."

Sometimes I swear he could read my mind. "I would never do anything to hurt my daughter."

"Bells,…"

"Let me finish." I said reopening my eyes to look up at him. "I just wanted to let you know that I never stopped loving you." I watched as his forehead wrinkled with concern. "It was like what happen with Sam and Leah and Emily. It was like I was imprinted to Edward. Like I had no choice. But I need you to know that if given another chance and another time, I would have chosen you."

He stared at me with tears in his eyes. "I used to think that Sam had it all. He had Emily who he knew was his one and only and that no one could ever come between them. And he loved her so much, that he would even die for her. But when he was in his wolf form we could hear his pain. We could hear the way he missed everything that he and Leah and done. He never stopped loving her. But she wasn't the right one for him." He stroked my face. "I'm happy."

"So am I."

"You just needed me to know." His voice trembled. "But I already did."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I'll always wander what we would have named our kids."

He laughed. "Something normal."

I laughed with him. "I love you, Jacob Black. In my heart your always number one."

"And now it's time to put that behind us. But I'll always hurt for you too."

"I guess I did get a little jealous." I admitted.

"Well I am something to be jealous over." He smiled.

"Can I dance with my husband, mom?" Reneesme asked.

"Sure. Honey." I placed her hand in Jacobs as if to tell him good bye once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a quick note from the author. I am currently working on writing a novel myself, and I also just started classes to get my doctrine in psychology. I work full time and I also have an amazing husband, that I love and enjoy every moment that I can spend with him. I thank you for your reviews and for you taking the time to read my work. I will continue this story, there is more that I would like to do with it, I just wanted to let you guys know it might be a couple of weeks before I get the chance. I have been out of school for a long time, so I just have to get everything in order. Again thank you and please keep reviewing and reading.**_

_**I felt like there was some things left unsaid between Bella and Jacob and I thought that they needed to be said before they could move on. So that's the reasoning behind the last chapter. I hope you all like it.**_

_**-Kathy-Lynn Brown**_


End file.
